Aquamancer
Aquamancer is a Prestige Class which specializes in water based skills. Their main playstyle focuses around crowd control, lockdowns, and hard hitting, steady attacks. They can play a very supportive role as well, healing and cleansing themselves at the same time, and are able to use their supportive abilities on allies as well. Stat Growth :*1.5 strength :*2.5 dexterity :*5 intelligence :*2 stamina :*0.5 luck How to become an Aquamancer You must have the following items ready to sacrifice: *4 Sapphire Katana *4 Light Staff *2 Hydra's Tail *40 Water Cores *5 Water Staff Once the items have been collected the player must reach the Elemental Dungeon located in the waterfall below the Assassin trainer. (The dungeon is marked past Southern Freeport on the map.) Once inside the dungeon players must entered the room in the upper left corner of the dungeon where they will encounter the dungeon boss, Giant Slime. The player must either defeat the monster using a party, have a party member distract the boss, run up past it, die next to the rune, and revive themselves with Rebirth, or just stand at the entrance of the room. Once they have reached the rune they must offer up each item from the list one at a time until they have offered all of them by saying "/offer *item" for example "/offer Water Core". Once all the items have been offered, that player should unlock the class Aquamancer. To play as the class they should use an essence, a new untouched character slot or /reset on an old character. Skills Chill Level 1 MP Cost: 16 Send a chunk of ice at the opponent which causes minor damage and chills them, causes them to move slower until it wears off. Cooldown: 9 seconds Water Mastery Level 8 Passive Skill Increases damage done by the user's water based attacks. Water Ward Level 13 MP Cost: 150 Gives a Water Ward buff to the player and all nearby party members at time of casting. Protects against water damage. Cooldown: None Sapphire Shard Level 20 MP Cost: 23 Fires a quick crystal of water imbued energy at the target, similar to Mage's Fireball. Cooldown: None Ice Coffin Level 24 MP Cost: 32 Traps a monster in a case of ice for a few seconds. It doesn't draw aggro but it does goes away if the target takes damage. Casting time is about 2 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds Frozen Lance Level 26 MP Cost: 65 Throws a powerful ice attack at enemies that keeps going forward even after it hits. Cooldown: 6 seconds Whirlpool Level 30 MP Cost: 126 When locked onto a target, it creates a large area affect attack, which does a small bit of a damage and gravitates foes towards the center. Cooldown: 11 seconds ]] Aqua Vault Level 35 Mp Cost: 72 Traps the target in a bubble that prevents the target from moving or attacking. Lasts longer than Ice Coffin but the Bubbles pop when attacked. It doesn't draw aggro. but the casting time is 1 second. Cooldown: 10 seconds Cleansing Rain Level 40 Mp Cost: 71 Removes negative status effects and heals target. Also gives target a debuff that prevents them from receiving another Cleansing Rain until the buff goes away (which takes about 12 seconds.) Cooldown: 6 seconds Bubble Shower Level 44 Mp Cost: 102 Throws damaging bubbles at the target which also give a protecting buff against another bubble shower to the target. Cooldown: 4 seconds Icicle Level 60 Mp Cost: 135 Hits a single target with a large icicle attack Cooldown: 15 seconds Class Mastery Points (CMPs) Elemental Perfection Increases your water Affinity by (2,4 or 6) points. Concentration Decreases cast time by (5, 10, or 15)% Shard Mastery Increases chance of shard to cause the Water Struck status effect by (33, 66, or 99)%.(Water Struck slows opponents down. The debuff lasts for 7 seconds before it wears off unless the player is hit by it again before it can.) Solidify Increases HP by (250,500, or 750) and increases Defense by (10, 21, or 32)% Magical Boost Increases spell power by (1, 2, 3) Weapons and Armor Aquamancers (and most ~mancers) tend to use Staves with the weapon of choice generally being the Battlerod of Aqua Pura. Aquamancers (and all ~mancers which includes Pyro. Atla. and Aero.) use Cloth armor as seen in the Armor article. Most try to aim for armor that increases spell power, mp, and water affinity and decreases cast time.